Anniversary
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: In which Jim proves he is the husband and sweet fluff ensues.


Spirk: Anniversary

"Jim, I would like to take this moment to inform you that the contents of that…Pop Tart…will have negative affects on your health if you continue to consume them at your current rate."

"Yeah, Spock, I know their unhealthy." Jim chuckled to himself as he pulled his second batch of pop tarts out of the replicator. There was just something about his reserved, logical Vulcan saying things like "Pop Tart" that would never stop amusing him.

Jim subdued his giggles as he sat down on the bed next to Spock and began cramming down his sugar-and-who-knows-what-else-filled pop tarts.

Spock raised an eyebrow as he spoke, and Jim couldn't help but smile as he read the familiar motion, "You are already aware of the nutritional value of Pop Tarts, or lack thereof, and yet you continue to ingest them…most illogical."

Jim tried to raise an eyebrow of his own at Spock, but only accomplished chuckling some more at Spock's use of the words "pop tart" in a stoic sentence; which of course only caused Spock to raise his eyebrows further.

Instead of responding to Spock, Jim simply set his plate down on the stand next to his bed (it had to fight for room next to the large stacks of neglected paperwork). He then directed his attention into figuring out the best possible way to cuddle with Spock. While Spock was not one to back down, he did not object to the Terran tradition of "cuddling" so he let the topic of the nutritional value of Pop Tarts slide. Jim seemed to be happy to let the topic slide as well, and contented himself with burying his nose in Spock's shirt. Spock let out a contented sigh (something he only allowed himself to do around Jim) and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his th'y'la. As his Vulcan sense of hearing magnified Jim's actually quiet breaths, Spock felt himself relaxing for the first time that day. He allowed his muscles to relax and his mind to focus solely on Jim's deep breaths and steady heartbeat.

Spock loved these moments.

He found them rather calming. Indeed, he had rather emotional attachment to them.

But then, that was because he simply had an emotional attachment to Jim, and thus, anything concerning Jim and his well-being. It was a dangerous thing to do, allowing himself to show his emotions, but for Jim it was a risk he would take (Partially because of the advice from Spock Prime, and partially because it seemed illogical to lie to himself about his feelings towards his captain.)

Spock was pulled back from his thoughts as he registered Jim's muffled voice, "Mmm…so fr'm now on if I wan' you to shut up abou' logic, I should just cuddle you, righ'..?"

Jim felt his chin being lifted by one of Spock's warm hands. Jim's gaze was soon directed at His Vulcan's eyes instead of the dark, muddled blue of his uniform. Not that Jim minded the change of scenery.

"After being with you for a year, I have become accustomed to your disregard of logic, Jim."

Jim's eyes opened wide at the statement. He slide back to take in Spock's expression fully, though all he saw was his usually reserved face, and he could see some underlying amusement, if he looked hard enough. (Though Jim did not have to look very hard to sense the emotions that his reserved lover hid from everyone; he had learned to read even the slightest movement of Spock's expressions.)

"Whoa, whoa, wait, we've been together for a year?" the shock in Jim's voice confused Spock. Why did this news disturb Jim?

Spock arched an eyebrow, "Yes, in approximately 5.37 hours we will have been officially bonded for one year."

Jim's shoulders slumped, "Man…how did I forget our anniversary…?"

Ah. So that was the cause of Jim's distress.

Spock had to resist the urge to chuckle, "Perhaps as the captain of the star ship, you had too many other tasks to focus on. Or there is always the possibility that being the wife of a Vulcan is too much of a distraction to you."

While it was not usually of the Vulcan nature to tease, Spock particularly enjoyed Jim's outrageous expression he seemed to wear whenever Spock teased him. It was, as humans might put it, "Priceless."

"Oh no! I am not the wife in this relationship!"

Spock arched his other eyebrow.

"What facts do you have to support this notion?"

Jim's face continued to grow a deeper shade of red. He opened his mouth to respond but the words died in his mouth. Spock had to concentrate hard to not laugh at the sight of his bondmate.

After a moment of thought Jim's face lit up. Which most likely meant he had (what he thought) was an ingenious idea.

"Well, it's the wife's job to remind the husband about anniversaries, because the husband always forgets, and then it's always the husband's job to make up for it with an awesome present!"

I had to pause and think about his statement for a moment. But instead of questioning him on his logic, I chose to do something that would quite subcutaneously benefit us both much more.

I leaned in close to Jim, placing my hands on his hips. I held my lips mere centimeters from his ear and made sure to cascade my warm breath on his ear.

My voice was deep, "Well then, Jim, what exactly were to planning to give me as a present?"

I did not need to look to know Jim had a wide smirk on his lips. He pulled back from me and placed his own hand on the back of my neck.

"I'll give you a hint."

Then his lips were covering mine and I could no longer suppress my own smirk.

'_Happy anniversary.'_

'_Happy anniversary, th'y'la.' _


End file.
